


Reunion

by Dreizehn



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance, Gen, Humor, Innuendo, Post-Anime, based anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato reunites with someone he didn’t expect to meet again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I created this about a year ago I had only watched the anime and only had second hand information about events from the game so my apologies somethings seem off or a bit out of character.

A Thunderstorm…

Anyone unlucky enough to get stuck in the middle of it would not last long.

Hibiki thought as he looked around himself and realized he was lost.

Hibiki shivered at the thought, as he was cold and wet.

Fortunately for Hibiki, brooding over his situation, a car pulled up beside him. Hibiki turned around curious to see who would bother stopping at such a weird location in the middle of a storm. Surprised, he saw a suited man step out holding an umbrella, and standing beside him he realized was Yamato Hotsuin.

Hibiki had an array of thoughts going through his head as he stared at Yamato. Whom was looking straight at him with an unreadable expression. “Yamato…?” Hibiki spoke. Yamato frowning in response, he hadn’t seen him in a year, but before their silent conversation could go on any further, Hibiki passed out. Landing face first on the cold hard wet ground, the exhaustion from running around in the rain finally got to him.

Yamato stared at the boy passed out on the ground, He could simply leave the boy there on the ground, but something about him made him decide on the latter. Perhaps he thought to help the boy.

*******

Hibiki felt soft and warm in his sleep as he passed out, he woke up in a unfamiliar scene on a soft bed.

feeling a slight pain in his forehead, Hibiki groaned getting out of the bed.

He didn’t know where he was but he could see a little light coming from a cracked open door.

Hibiki walked towards the door and peeked out, He couldn’t see anyone from the view it gave him.

so he opened the door all the way; walking out of the bedroom he was in and into what he assumed was the living-room.

Hibiki looked around scanning the new area. It seemed he was in an apartment or maybe a hotel? The place wasn’t big but it wasn’t exactly small. Decorated with two sofa’s surrounding a glass-table, and a seventy-inch Tv mounted on the wall. He really had no idea where he was- had he been kidnapped!? but he wasn’t tied up so maybe not. Hibiki shook his head, discarding his wild array of thoughts, and kept looking around, but froze when his eyes landed on a certain familiar figure sitting at a counter drinking a cup of coffee. “Yamato!?” Hibiki yelled, causing the other to turn around and look at him with an unreadable stare.

“…Hibiki must you always yell,” Yamato replied irritated.

“Yamato what are you doing here- wait did you kidnap me!?” Hibiki yelled. walking closer. He leaned against the counter.

Yamato rolled his eyes at the stupid assumption and brought his cup to his lips. “This is my apartment Hibiki,” Yamato explained, then finished off his cup of coffee.

Hibiki made a quiet ‘oh’ slowly nodding his head. He started to drop the subject, but realized that Yamato technically didn’t throw off his other accusation. “Wait so you did kidnap me!?” Hibiki repeated, and Yamato dropped his head on the counter with a loud thud.

He slowly turned his head to look at Hibiki. Still lying his head on the counter. “No…” He denied. Hibiki let out a breath of relief.

“So you live in this apartment?” Hibiki questioned, finding it somewhat strange. He was originally under the assumption that Yamato stayed at JP’s or maybe some big fancy mansion.

“For now… Although I rarely come here. You got lucky,” Yamato replied.

Hibiki stared at Yamato whom simply stared back. Hibiki didn’t know where to take their conversation now so he decided not to say anything and settle into the comfortable silence. The room was quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the rain hitting the window and the thunder outside…and Yamato’s soft breathing…

Hibiki leaned away from the counter and his stomach growled, he awkwardly scratched the back of his head feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Yamato noticed this and lifted up. He dragged himself into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Yamato frowned when he saw that the fridge was practically empty, save for a few fruits and vegetables, he groaned but reached inside of the fridge and took out all the different vegetables. He would have to cook for his guest, although he could simply give Hibiki a fruit and call it a day, something inside of him really didn’t want to. Because that would mean backing down from a fight, a fight between him and those vegetables.

Yamato set the food on the counter and glared at it, he had Tomatoes, cabbage, broccoli, carrots and cauliflower… He would have to make something out of that, but what? Yamato let out a frustrated groan and rubbed his temples.

Stew? but no Yamato didn’t know how to make stew… Soup! yes he could make soup that would work how hard could it be? it was just water and a bunch of different ingredients thrown in a pot, right?

Yamato groaned, he was gonna have to learn more about cooking, he hated not being able to do something when the situation called for it.

Yamato shook off his doubts and walked over to his cabinet and pulled out a medium-sized pot. He set it inside of the sink and waited for it to fill up half way then took it out, and stuck it on the stove and turned the burner on high.

Yamato was doing something he had never done before. Something he thought ill-ly of. He was winging it. Yamato looked up from the pot and at Hibiki, whom was still awkwardly standing on the other side of the counter awkwardly playing with the hem of his borrowed clothes. “If You’re just going to stand there sit down at least,” Yamato said although it sounded more like an order than a request.

Hibiki quickly complied and sat on the couch, he seemed nervous for some reason but Yamato currently didn’t care enough to ask. What mattered now was preparing their food.

Yamato glared down at the vegetables again they were taunting him, he opened a draw and pulled out a knife, Yamato briefly glanced up at Hibiki whom had started watching tv. He took a deep breath looked back down at the vegetables and started cutting them.

*******

Yamato didn’t taste his cooking either because 'he couldn’t be bothered’ didn’t feel like it or simply just thought it to be a waste of time. Really there was no telling what Yamato was thinking, and despite how much Hibiki wanted to know now wasn’t the time, because he couldn’t even hear his thoughts over the rumbling of his stomach.

“Eat.” Yamato said while intensely staring at Hibiki whom was staring at the plate of 'food’ Yamato had brought him.

Yamato Hotsuin prepared him food…Yamato Hotsuin himself, prepared him food. Hibiki thought the world was saved and that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn’t end again, but apparently not. Because Yamato just cooked for him and him alone. So clearly that must mean the world was ending and Hibiki hadn’t realized it, because that was the only logical explanation to this situation.

“H-here I go…” Hibiki hesitantly took one spoonful of soup and braced himself for possible death, but was surprised when it actually tasted kinda good. “Whoa,” Hibiki said. Shocked that the food had actual flavor and didn’t taste like some vile horrid poison.

“How is it?” Yamato asked curiously, furrowing his brows.

“Its good!” Hibiki answered and Yamato’s expression softened, then he turned around. Switching his attention towards the television, apparently no longer having any interest in Hibiki.

Hibiki finished off the food and gazed at Yamato quietly watching Tv. He looked so serene… and calm, peaceful, even. He wore an expression Hibiki had never seen on him. Really Yamato was, quite beau… “Gah!” Hibiki shouted startling Yamato. His admiration over Yamato temporarily interrupted by the sound of loud thunder causing the power to go off making it pitch black in the room. “T-The power went out.” Hibiki questioned. Pointing out the obvious. Slightly regretting it when he heard Yamato sigh.

Suddenly Hibiki felt a hand on his arm and realized Yamato had grabbed him. But when did he even get up? Hibiki felt a slight tug on his arm. Yamato apparently wanted him to get up, so He complied standing up. Yamato started to move away still holding onto His arm. Hibiki tried to follow Yamato without tripping over anything but failed miserably and tripped over…something and crashed into Yamato sending them both crashing to the ground with a loud thud of body’s hitting the floor.

“…” Yamato made a pained grunt. Hibiki feeling guilty about their situation. Started to try to get up but unfortunately ended up knee-ing Yamato in the groin. “Hibiki!” Yamato swung out and smacked Hibiki in retaliation, he should have expected it, but really it caught Hibiki off guard, and he went stiff for a couple of seconds before bringing a hand up to rub his cheek.

“Ow…” Hibiki mumbled.

“Get off.” Yamato commanded, and Hibiki carefully slowly lifted himself up, managing to get up without jabbing him. Yamato however only sat up, then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He cut it on and used the light from the screen as a makeshift flashlight. Yamato started to get up but stopped when Hibiki reached his hand out in an offer to help him up. Yamato narrowed his eyes at him debating whether he should take the help but after a lot of internal arguing Yamato reached out with his free hand that wasn’t holding the phone and took Hibiki’s.

Once he was up Yamato headed straight for his room, Hibiki following closely behind him, making sure not to trip over anything this time.

Yamato lit a candle he had on his nightstand, then walked over to his bed and sat down. He looked at Hibiki and tried to decide what to do with him. He personally didn’t mind letting Hibiki stay the night, but another side of him said to kick the other male out and let him fend for himself. After all it wouldn’t look good if someone saw some odd boy leave his room, although Yamato really couldn’t care less what people thought.

“Hibiki,” Yamato started and Hibiki looked up with a hm. “…You can sleep on the couch,” Yamato said, giving Hibiki permission to stay, which apparently caught Hibiki off guard causing his eyes to grow wide in surprise.

“Yamato…” Hibiki smiled gently. “Thank you.” Hibiki turned around to leave the room but paused. “You've…changed, but I like it.” With that, he left the room.

Yamato clicked his tongue, Hibiki had basically confirmed what Yamato was trying to deny, what he didn’t want to believe the most, what was also the cause of his headache. The fact that he’s changed, that he’s gotten soft. He let his back fall onto the bed and glared at the ceiling as if it had done him wrong somehow. Yamato closed his eyes and sighed focusing on the sound of the raindrops hitting the window.

Meanwhile Hibiki laid out on the couch feeling kinda…happy because his original goal of trying to become friends with Yamato didn’t seem so far-fetched anymore it actually seemed… possible! Like he could really befriend the other male. Because Yamato respected him. At least that’s what Hibiki thought, it had to be true, it had to right? why else would Yamato let him stay over.

Hibiki rolled over and shouted into a pillow, sleep he needed sleep plus he felt exhausted…for some reason.

XXX

Yamato felt a lot better that morning, maybe because it was his first time sleeping in his bed for two months, or maybe because he finally got to see Hibiki aga- Yamato abruptly cut himself off and threw the poisonous thought away before he could finish thinking it. Practically leaping out of the bed, Yamato walked over towards his closet and took his JP’s uniform out and tossed it on the bed. He had to get dressed and shower and…Hibiki…he had to do something with Hibiki.

He left out of his room and went to wake up Hibiki. Yamato crouched down in-front of him and noticed many things wrong with him, one his face was flushed second his breathing was irregular. Yamato brought the back of his hand to Hibiki’s forehead and held it there. He was burning up.

He narrowed his eyes. Hibiki was sick… this made Yamato feel slightly guilty for what he was about to do. Yamato moved some of Hibiki’s hair out of his face. “Hibiki…Hibiki wake up,” Yamato called. Hibiki’s eyes slowly cracked open and he looked at Yamato with a dazed confused look in his eyes.

“Yamato..?” Hibiki said slowly, and Yamato assumed he had momentarily forgotten where he was, because he continued to look at him the same way he looked at him the other day. With the shock and surprise of seeing someone you didn’t think you would see again, but soon Hibiki’s expression softened and he sniffed. “I’m sick,” Hibiki noted, aware of his condition. Yamato nodded his head.

“How do you feel?” Yamato asked. Not because he was worried or anything. He just simply wanted to know the elder teens condition. That’s the only reason, definitely…

Hibiki sat up and continued to stare at Yamato with clouded eyes. “Like crap,” He answered, making Yamato feel even more guilty.

“Hibiki do you think you can go home on your own?” Yamato asked. Hibiki looked at him as if he just told him to jump off the balcony, and Yamato stayed on the fifth floor so that wouldn’t be very pleasant.

“I’ll die,” Hibiki said with a fake hurt tone in his voice. “What if I pass out while crossing the road,” He added, and Yamato groaned. Hibiki wasn’t going to make this easy on him.

“I won’t be here to take care of you anyway,” He said. Hibiki looked like a kicked puppy. Yamato shook his head and got up. “I’m going to take a shower, be gone by the time I get back.” Yamato walked back Into his room leaving a pouting Hibiki, and hoped that he would listen and leave before he was done preparing but…unfortunately for Yamato. He didn’t.

Yamato Slipped on his JP’s jacket and walked into the living room to see Hibiki still on his couch except now he had a cup of…well Yamato couldn’t tell what he was drinking but the room did smell like coffee - although the room always smelt like coffee but details.

Yamato walked over to Hibiki and looked over his shoulder to see what he was drinking, but couldn’t really tell. “Tea?” Yamato questioned, at least that’s what it smelt like.

Hibiki nodded his head and Yamato moved away. “I made you some coffee.” Hibiki called out. Yamato made a hm in response and grabbed the cup off the counter.

Yamato looked at Hibiki from the counter and sighed. “…How long do you plan on staying here,” Yamato asked feeling kinda annoyed at Hibiki, he didn’t need him lodging around his home using his resources all day while he was at work. “Freeloader,” He added simply to tease Hibiki.

Hibiki turned around still holding his cup and glared at Yamato. “You’re mean,” Hibiki replied and Yamato stared at him with a blank stare.

“It’s the truth.” Yamato retorted with a smirk.

Hibiki pouted again. “You brought me here take responsibility.”

Yamato blinked Hibiki’s boldness seemed to have remained, but Yamato didn’t dislike that particular trait, Yamato decided he would play with Hibiki for a bit. “Oh? and how do you want me to do that exactly?” He questioned and Hibiki blushed for some reason.

“Er…” They stared at each other in silence, Yamato waiting for Hibiki to come up with an answer and Hibiki trying to think of something that wouldn’t get him punched, the silence was eventually broken by Hibiki sneezing. “Do you have any medicine?” Hibiki asked, and Yamato nodded his head then walked back into his room. He came back out with a small bottle of medicine and handed it to Hibiki, despite how much Yamato hated to admit it, he did get sick more often than not so he liked to keep some medicine on hand just in-case.

“Thank you.” Hibiki said and put his cup of tea on the table and started to open the bottle but stopped and turned around to face Yamato. “Can you get me a spoon?” Hibiki asked and Yamato raised an eyebrow at him before making a quiet 'oh’ he had forgotten that he crushed the miniature cup last time he got sick, it was…an accident.

Yamato pulled open a draw and grabbed a spoon and held it out towards Hibiki whom smirked in response for some reason. Yamato stared at him confused, then the meaning of Hibiki’s smirk hit him, he wanted Yamato to feed him the medicine. Yamato frowned and popped Hibiki with the spoon before dropping it on Hibiki’s lap.

Yamato retreated back to the counter and sat down on one of the stools then continued to drink his coffee Hibiki prepared. He probably had about half an hour until his ride arrived to pick him up, and he was slowly starting to not care about the fact that Hibiki was sick and was about ready to simply throw the boy out.

But of course Hibiki wasn’t going to let Yamato simply throw him out he was much to sly to simply let Yamato do that, so Yamato came up with an…idea. Yamato got back up and walked around to the two-seater couch Hibiki was sitting on and sat beside him.

Hibiki seemed a bit thrown off by Yamato’s actions but shrugged it off.

Yamato took one last sip of his coffee then sat the cup on the table and turned so that he was facing Hibiki. “Hibiki…” Yamato started. “How about we a make deal,” He continued and Hibiki blinked not knowing where he was going with this.

If Yamato learned anything from the other timeline is that Hibiki never agreed with him and that no matter how he tried to convince the other male to join him Hibiki would always say no. So he would have to compromise. Yamato turned to look at Hibiki and smiled as sweetly as he could, although in Hibiki’s opinion it was just plain creepy.

“I’ll drop you off at your home…” Yamato began and Hibiki started to brighten up but stopped when Yamato held up a finger to halt Hibiki’s excitement. “But you have to do one thing for me, no questions asked no matter how outrageous or random it seems.” He continued and Hibiki narrowed his eyes. “Deal?” Yamato finished, and Hibiki realized Yamato had gotten a little to close for comfort.

Hibiki exhaled. Yamato was offering him a seemingly free ride home and he wasn’t feeling well enough that he had the confidence to get home without throwing up and possibly fainting, and really Yamato shouldn’t be so close he could sneeze or cough on him which could make Yamato sick and- Hibiki was getting off subject.

Back to the deal… he was essentially selling his soul to the devil there was no telling what Yamato wanted him to do and he would probably regret this but Hibiki didn’t want to see what Yamato would do to him if he said no to this deal, this was probably the only safe way for him to get home so it was either yes and sell his soul or no and kicked out without a ride,

Hibiki sighed he really didn’t have much of a choice. “…Fine deal.” Hibiki finally said and Yamato’s weird creeper smile turned into a predatory grin, and Hibiki instantly regretted his decision, but damn did he forget to mention how CLOSE Yamato was. “Um Yamato?” Hibiki started, no longer able to stand the lack of personal space between them.

“Yes?” Yamato questioned still not moving away.

“You're…a little close…” Hibiki finished and Yamato gave him a blank stare not knowing why Hibiki felt the need to point this out, but he didn’t move away so Hibiki tried to move back a little himself and Yamato simply got closer…so Hibiki moved away again and Yamato repeated the same action neither of them making any progress on trying to change the distance between them, until they reached the edge of the couch and Yamato was practically hovering over Hibiki.

He was doing it on purpose though, because he quite enjoyed playing with Hibiki. Seeing how long it would take for him to break and say screw it, Yamato knew he was too close to Hibiki and he knew the other male was uncomfortable but personally he didn’t care the only problem he could see with they’re current distance was the possibility of catching Hibiki’s cold.

Hibiki started fidgeting and Yamato grinned. “Y…Yamato…” Hibiki said as if saying his name would somehow convince him to move, but it did make Yamato’s grin wider because oh was he enjoying Hibiki’s suffering a little more than he should, but he couldn’t help it after all the older male was so adorable when he was helpless and vulnerable that Yamato just wanted to torment him a little.

But Yamato’s sadistic enjoyment of Hibiki’s suffering was interrupted by the sound of a ringing noise…his ride had arrived …of course right his ride, work, he had work… Yamato looked down at their position and sighed, it probably wouldn’t be appropriate to let Sako see this. Yamato reluctantly got off Hibiki and walked over to the door and opened it, apparently he opened the door a little faster than he thought because Sako flinched back a little.

Yamato debated whether or not to hide Hibiki but realized if he was giving Hibiki a ride it didn’t matter if she saw Hibiki inside his apartment or not, he opened the door wider so she could walk in and closed it behind her, she walked over to the couches to sit down but stopped and quickly turned to Yamato.

“Chief! who is this!?” she questioned and Yamato sighed of course Sako didn’t remember Hibiki she didn’t remember him when he met him last year at the diet building of course she wouldn’t remember now, “Wait isn’t he…?” she started and Yamato assumed she must have recalled when he came looking for Yamato last year at the diet building. Yamato was momentarily amazed that she would remember such an insignificant event.

Yamato could simply tell Sako that Hibiki was his friend but that wasn’t exactly very believable considering that he spent most if not all his time in his office and he didn’t go to school so there really was no way for Yamato to have met Hibiki…but it wasn’t completely impossible…

Yamato glanced at Hibiki and Hibiki looked back at him, Yamato shook his head and Hibiki nodded, Hibiki didn’t know that Sako didn’t remember him, so Yamato was silently telling him. Yamato looked back at Sako then left out of the room and into his bedroom.

Hibiki got up and walked over towards Sako. “Kuze Hibiki, nice to meet you,” Hibiki said and gave her a somewhat sad smile probably because she didn’t remember him.

“Sako Makoto,” She replied looking Hibiki up and down suspiciously.

Hibiki felt a small bead of sweat starting to form she clearly was suspicious of him and made sure he could see that, not wanting to be victim to Makoto’s stare any longer Hibiki quickly retreated to the safety of Yamato’s bedroom, Yamato frowned at him as soon as he entered and Hibiki ignored it and closed the door behind him. “Makoto doesn’t like me,” Hibiki said, pouting as Yamato put his laptop in a suitcase.

“What do you expect, she doesn’t remember you,” Yamato said calmly, then moved over towards the closet and pulled a ridiculously long coat out and held it out towards Hibiki whom looked at him confused. “It’ll be cold outside you’ll need it.” Yamato said and Hibiki nodded his head and put the coat on, but it didn’t exactly…fit.

“Yamato…” Hibiki said and Yamato looked at him and chuckled, the coat made Hibiki look like a small child trying on his fathers clothes and Yamato had to admit he thought Hibiki was quite cute in the jacket although he would never say that out loud, he turned back around into the closet to find something smaller and fitting.

The next thing Yamato pulled out was much better and could actually fit Hibiki well sort of, the sleeves were slightly to long but details. “Lets go.” Yamato said after Hibiki finished putting the coat on.

“It’s still too big.” Hibiki complained but still followed him out -and was greeted by a brief glare from Makoto which had a little less suspicion and more confusion this time, but Hibiki still felt a little uncomfortable being stared at so much, he expected it to stop once they left the apartment, which it did …temporarily.

“Hibiki.” Yamato spoke and both Hibiki and Makoto turned to look at him. “Try not to be so…casual.” Yamato said and Hibiki automatically knew what he meant but that didn’t mean he was gonna listen…

“Kay.” Hibiki said with a smirk, although he had no reason to not listen to Yamato, Hibiki just simply wanted to get on his nerves, because he felt if he didn’t do it now he wouldn’t get another chance for a while, when they made it to the car the driver was much more obvious with his surprise gaping at Hibiki in shock.

Hibiki could have sworn he heard the driver mumble something along the lines of 'The chief made a friend!?’ before opening the door for them, Hibiki sat awkwardly between Makoto and Yamato,

He stayed quiet as the car started to pull away but looked up when Yamato nudged him. “Tell him your address.” Yamato said and Hibiki made a quiet oh and told the driver where, then sat back down and looked to Yamato whom was looking out the window with disinterest, he then looked over to Makoto whom was staring at him, her eyes gleaming with curiosity now, Hibiki quickly looked away and made a silent wish that he lived closer to Yamato.

About halfway there Hibiki realized he left his clothes. “Oh Yamato.” Hibiki started and Yamato glared at him, right no first names, Hibiki rolled his eyes in response then continued. “I Left my clothes.”

“I'll… have someone bring them later.” Is what he said but something seemed a little bit suspicious about Yamato’s tone.

The rest of the ride was quiet save for the occasional sneeze from Hibiki, and him not wanting to go through the trouble of making small talk and Yamato and Makoto generally not caring, once they made it, Makoto reached to open her door to let Hibiki out but Yamato opened his instead earning a confused look from everyone else in the car, Yamato got out and gestured for Hibiki to follow.

“Come on,” Yamato said and Hibiki complied stepping out of the car and standing beside him, Yamato held the door open as if thinking whether not he should walk Hibiki to his door and sighed.

He closed the door and looked at Hibiki. Hibiki stared back at him blinking apparently too spaced out to know what to do. “Hibiki,” Yamato said, Hibiki looked up at him.

“Oh, sorry.” Hibiki started to walk towards the apartment and Yamato followed, when they made it up the stairs and was about to reach his door Hibiki started to tumble forward and Yamato reached out and caught him.

“Hibiki!?” Yamato called out and tried to mask his worry but failed Hibiki looked at him slightly dazed. “Are you okay?” Yamato asked and frowned it was a good thing he decided to come with him otherwise Hibiki would’ve fainted on his doorstep before making it inside.

“No,” Hibiki said but stood up anyway although Yamato didn’t let him go and kept his arm around Hibiki’s waist so he couldn’t fall again but he had to let go when Hibiki crouched down and pulled a key from under the mat. “Spare key!” He said and unlocked the door.

“I’ll be fine from here, thanks Yamato,” Hibiki said and went inside, he didn’t close the door but instead stared at Yamato whom hadn’t moved, Hibiki opened his mouth like he wanted to say something before closing it back and taking a deep breath. “I Missed you,” He said and Yamato’s eyes grew wide for a second and Yamato started to open his mouth but quickly stopped and shook his head then settled for a smile.

Because he did miss Hibiki, he missed him a lot, but he wasn’t going to admit that because he didn’t want to, Yamato didn’t want to admit that he truly did miss the black-haired males constant neglection of anything he told him or the lack of agreement on anything he said or the warm smile he would give his friends, Yamato missed and wanted all of it.

Yamato turned on his heel and left.

A week later Yamato returned to Hibiki’s apartment with the intention of simply dropping off his clothes and going back home, he approached the door and knocked, after about two minutes of waiting. The door opened although the one opening wasn’t Hibiki, it was Daichi…

It wasn’t a surprise to Yamato that they lived together the two were childhood friends, what Yamato still couldn’t like was Daichi as a person he simply just thought the boy as… well useless, even if he did try to change his view of him, but now wasn’t the time to complain about Hibiki’s friends, he had things to deliver and places to be.

Yamato cleared his throat. “My name is Yamato, is Kuze Hibiki here?” he asked. Daichi nodded his head and went back inside and yelled to Hibiki asking if he knows 'Some guy named Yamato’ he could hear the sound of someone hitting the ground and rushed shuffling.

Hibiki opened the door and stared at Yamato wide-eyed. “Yamato!?” Hibiki stepped to the side and held the door wide open for Yamato to come inside. “Please come in,” He asked and Yamato complied, Hibiki shut the door behind Yamato and looked at him questionably unsure of why he dropped by, but as that question ran around his head Yamato held the bag he was holding up in-front of Hibiki’s face.

“Your clothes,” Yamato said then Hibiki’s expression fell and turned to disappointment. Yamato frowned he knew why he looked disappointed but he couldn’t really do anything about it, he didn’t have time to simply visit Hibiki for the sake of seeing him, even what he was doing now was corrupting his schedule.

Hibiki took the bag containing his clothes and Yamato turned back towards the door, Hibiki quickly reached out and grabbed him, acting on pure instinct. “You’re not leaving already are you?” Hibiki asked and Yamato turned around and glared down at Hibiki’s hand holding onto his wrist.

“That was my intention,” Yamato answered and it was Hibiki’s turn to frown.

“But you came all this way, can’t you stay a little longer?” Hibiki practically begged and Yamato groaned, he didn’t have time for this, he wanted to go home and finish his work, this was…this was a waste of time.

“No I can’t-” Yamato started but cut himself off when he looked at Hibiki, the guy looked like a kicked puppy, Yamato groaned. “Just…for a little,” Yamato re-decided and mentally hit himself damn his weakness for this cursed man.

Apparently Hibiki’s definition of a little was three hours of human contact Hibiki being the only one tolerable and time spent squashed together on a couch that couldn’t possibly fit three people and a stupendously large amount of snacks, oh and weird games Yamato couldn’t hope to understand. This is what Hibiki did in his spare time?

Yamato wanted to curl up into a ball and die… again. He couldn’t stand it any longer and repeated the same two words he’s been saying constantly for the pass three hours. “I’m leaving.” He said and jolted up and got ready to buck for the door but was halted by Hibiki grabbing his arm and fell back down, and on top of Hibiki, Yamato glared fiercely at Hibiki which didn’t seem to accomplish much for him any longer because Hibiki simply smiled back in response.

“One more hour?” Hibiki asked and Yamato’s glare remained.

“I Rather bite off my own tongue,” He retorted bitterly and Hibiki laughed and stroked Yamato’s head which seemed to soothe the younger male.

“You’re mean Yamato,” Hibiki said softly and Yamato grumbled apparently no longer in the mood to talk.

Meanwhile Daichi watched the scene feeling more than a little uncomfortable, they were just friends right? the nagging suspicion about their relationship was just his imagination right!? actually… why was Hibiki’s clothes at that guys house in the first place -wait Hibiki was gone for a whole night not to mention he came back in someone else clothes -no…no…no…it couldn’t be…there was no way right? Hibiki wouldn't…wouldn’t do THAT sort of thing would he?

Daichi shook his head and jolted up. a movie would be nice about now. “Uh hey wanna watch a movie?” Daichi asked and Hibiki nodded his head.

“Sure I don’t think he’s gonna wake up any time soon anyway.” Hibiki answered and Daichi sent a suspicious glance Hibiki’s way then hurriedly put on the movie.

About two hours later Yamato woke up feeling surprisingly mellowed out and comfortable as if he somehow had no more work to do and could relax and sleep all day, then Yamato opened his eyes and realized he wasn’t on his bed, no he wasn’t on a bed at all, he was on Hibiki’s lap… Yamato wanted to get angry and leave but Hibiki’s hand was still stroking his head and he felt it hard to get mad in this position, and felt mostly all his anger slowly drain from him and was back to feeling mellowed out.

This made Yamato realize something, Hibiki was a very dangerous influence on him and he felt himself sleeping whenever he was around, this would be two times in one week now, that he fell asleep, do to Hibiki. that was bad very bad.

Yamato looked at Hibiki whom seemed to be nodding off, and sighed. “Hibiki,” Yamato called which seemed to wake him up,

Hibiki looked down at Yamato and there was an awkward moment of silence between them, Yamato had generally stopped caring about going home because Hibiki seemed to be adamant on making him stay

“Are you leaving?” Hibiki questioned and Yamato exhaled.

“Will you let me?” He asked, and Hibiki chuckled and glanced over at Daichi sleeping on the couch.

“Well…” Hibiki trailed off. “My butt hurts,” He noted and got what almost seemed like a laugh from Yamato. “I Have been sitting on the floor for two hours,” He continued then gave Yamato’s hair one last stroke. “Not to mention your head is heavy,” Hibiki added as an afterthought,

Yamato got up off him and glared. “Well excuse me,” Yamato said then stood up and brushed off his clothes. He stayed longer than he intended MUCH longer than he intended and made a mental note to make sure he cleared his schedule if he was going to visit Hibiki because it was bound to go horribly wrong for his schedule, although for some reason the thought of anything going according to plan that involved Hibiki seemed to be impossible to imagine for Yamato.

Hibiki stood up as well then stretched. “Want me to walk you out?” Hibiki asked.

“Do what you want.” Yamato replied and headed for the door, Hibiki following him closely behind,

When Yamato reached the door he was once again halted by Hibiki except this time he was pulled into a warm embrace.

“Yamato we’re friends…right?” Hibiki said rhetorically. “You won't…you’re not…leaving again right?” Hibiki’s hold on Yamato tightened as if, if he let go Yamato would slip away from him.

“Hibi…Hibiki…Let…Go…” Yamato struggled and Hibiki realized he was squeezing him and let go of Yamato.

“Sorry.” Hibiki’s hands lingered on Yamato before finally falling on his side. “That was weird wasn’t it,” Hibiki said looking down at the ground.

Yamato frowned something was wrong. “Hibiki whats wrong.” Yamato asked deciding to delay his departure.

Hibiki turned around so he was no longer facing Yamato. “I…I’m fine.” Hibiki lied and Yamato saw right through him.

“No you’re not.” Yamato said and he saw Hibiki’s shoulder tense up.

“I’m fine!” Hibiki repeated and tried not to yell, he turned around to face Yamato and faked a smile his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Yamato knew that wasn’t true considering everything pointed towards otherwise but Yamato still didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t built for comforting, and even if he had been softened up considerably compared to his original self he still didn’t know what to do with someone who was mentally unstable or depressed.

Yamato looked into Hibiki’s eyes which were basically screaming for him to leave but Yamato was feeling rebellious today, and decided to try more…direct methods, so Yamato pushed Hibiki against the wall and glared at him. “Talk.” Yamato commanded and at first Hibiki looked surprised but it was soon replaced by an odd look of nostalgia and fondness.

“Always for the aggressive methods.” Hibiki stopped when he heard the sound of thunder…it was raining again. “Just like last time.” Hibiki continued and took a deep long breath. “I’ve been having dreams of you dying.” Hibiki finally said and Yamato moved back a little, slight understanding coming to him. “Over and over and I’m unable to do anything.” Hibiki continued and Yamato frowned. “All I can do is sit and watch as…as you die!”

Oh…

Yamato understood now, Hibiki was being plagued by memories of the other time, why of his death that Yamato couldn’t understand, it’s not like they were good friends in the other time, but Yamato could never really understand Hibiki to begin with.

Yamato grabbed Hibiki’s hand and held it over his heart, and Hibiki looked at him confused.

“What are you doing?” Hibiki questioned and Yamato frowned.

“I…Don’t know.” Yamato replied and Hibiki suddenly started laughing.

He slid down the wall still laughing and covered his eyes. “What was I even worried about?” Hibiki wondered and wiped away some tears he couldn’t hold in any longer, he looked up at Yamato and Yamato crouched down to Hibiki’s level a little confused by his behavior, and Hibiki grabbed his hand. “Thank you…Yamato.” Hibiki said.

Yamato didn’t know why he was being thanked or how he managed to cheer Hibiki up but instead of trying to figure it out Yamato just decided to list it as something he couldn’t understand, something only Hibiki knew.

Yamato went home after that weird little scene and expected to finally get some work done, but it seemed that Hibiki wasn’t going to let that happen because immediately after Yamato sat down and reached for his papers his phone ringed, Yamato had two thoughts as he looked at the caller ID. one, was how did Hibiki even GET his number, two, did it seriously take him that long to look inside the bag.

Yamato answered the call and brought the phone to his ear. “Yes Hibiki?” He said and could hear Hibiki groan on the other side of the line.

“You’re evil,” Hibiki said.

“How so?” Yamato asked feigning ignorance.

“Don’t you 'how so’ me you…you tyrant!” Hibiki said sounding slightly mad at Yamato.

“I am not,” Yamato replied calmly and heard Hibiki make a huff. “And did you take my number while I was sleep?” Yamato questioned.

“That is not important,” Hibiki said and quickly changed the subject. “What is important, is this!” Hibiki said. noting to the object in his hand and Yamato frowned.

“I’m sorry to tell you this Hibiki but I can’t see through the phone…” Yamato noted and Hibiki groaned again.

“The JP’s ID card!” Hibiki yelled and Yamato held the phone away from his ear for a second before bringing it back.

“It isn’t nice to yell over the phone,” Yamato retorted.

“Yamato…” Hibiki sounded like he was getting annoyed so Yamato decided to stop playing with him and remind Hibiki about their deal that he seemed to oh so conveniently forget about.

“Hibiki if I remember correctly you made a deal with me,” Yamato started. “A deal that no matter how ridiculous you would comply,” He continued.

“Oh no…”

“Oh yes,” Yamato interrupted and he figured Hibiki was most likely hitting his head against something about now. “I look forward to your…cooperation, in the future, Hibiki,” Yamato finished.

“Wait Yama-” Yamato hung up before Hibiki could finish and stared at the phone. He waited a minute and it started ringing again. Yamato smirked and answered it.

“Calmed down?” Yamato questioned.

“…You hung up on me,” Hibiki said slowly.

“You were annoying,” Yamato answered.

“I hate you,” Hibiki said and Yamato was about to retort to that but Hibiki interrupted him. “Don’t you start,” Hibiki said and Yamato huffed. “So when am I foreverly enslaved under your rule?”

Yamato was going to object to the accusation of being a slave-driver but realized it was kinda accurate. “When you’re done with your little civilian activities,” Yamato answered.

“You mean college?” Hibiki corrected and Yamato rolled his eyes.

“Whatever,” Yamato said, and Hibiki laughed. Yamato narrowed his eyes and was about ready to hang up the phone again.

“Yamato although I don’t like being forced to work for you, I don’t mind working by your side…” Hibiki started and there was an odd tone to his voice. Yamato didn’t like it. “If you wanted to work with me you could have asked,” Hibiki finished and Yamato really did want to hang up. “Instead of tricking me,” He added. “You totally took advantage of me when I was weak and vulnerable.”

Yamato rolled his eyes. “You’re making me sound like some kind of pervert.”

“Well it’s true,” Hibiki retorted.

Yamato wasn’t going to take that obvious bait and ignored the insult. “You used me just as much as I used you,” Yamato replied.

“Ya know this conversation sounds a little…inappropriate,” Hibiki noted.

“Oh? I thought the innuendos were just a figment of my imagination and we were talking about fruits this entire time,” Yamato said sarcastically and Hibiki gasped.

“Why fruits?” He questioned.

“Really Hibiki.”

“Well ya know just why fruits,” Hibiki repeated and Yamato sighed.

“I’m hanging up,” Yamato said but didn’t immediately hang up the phone and waited for Hibiki to respond.

“Fine…but…Yamato.” Yamato waited for Hibiki to continue but got suspicious when a couple minutes passed when he was about to say something Hibiki finally continued. “Be careful.” With that Hibiki hung up.

Yamato stared at the phone, Hibiki was telling him to be careful? so he was still worried, Yamato sighed and sat the phone down. He suddenly didn’t feel like working anymore.


	2. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamato will never admit that despite his complaints. He enjoyed the time he spent with Hibiki during the week of these events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

5 Years since Yamato's 'reunion' with Hibiki, and two years and a few months since Hibiki joined JPs; somewhat against his will, Yamato got sick.

Although it wasn't the first time he got sick since Hibiki joined; it was the worst he had been.

Yamato didn't like people worrying about him though, especially when there was work that had to get done, so he often pretended he wasn't sick, some times he managed to play it off all the way till recovery but now it was getting harder and harder to even go a day without getting found out no thanks to Hibiki being around him 24/7 at times, so it was a little hard to pass off as healthy when you're not when someone is constantly watching you.

But this time Yamato got a little lucky, that is until something a little unexpected happened after a mission. They were inside of a cave that had a few to many pit falls for Yamato's liking but he tried to ignore it, they had just killed a demon that was inhabiting the cave when things went bad...

"Is it...dead?" Hibiki questioned. Slowly rising from the barricade he had been using as cover during the battle.

"I assume, but don't let your guard-" Yamato started but before he managed to finish the sentence the creature exploded sending Hibiki flying across the room and almost into a pit, but before Yamato could feel any relief, Hibiki slid...

Yamato felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and sprinted towards Hibiki and barely caught him.

"Y-Yamato..." Hibiki started.

"What!" Yamato grunted out trying to pull Hibiki up which wasn't going very well, he did NOT plan out this pretending he wasn't sick thing very well.

"There are spikes down there..." Hibiki answered.

"Good to know," Yamato answered and felt his grip loosening and Hibiki slip slightly. "Fu- call Makoto!"

"How!? -oh I have her on speed dial!" Hibiki said and hit speed dial. "Makoto I'm going to die!" Hibiki yelled after she answered the phone.

Yamato wanted to question why Hibiki had Makoto on speed dial because it was kinda odd, but he felt his grip on Hibiki becoming harder and harder to maintain and decided not to think about it for now.

It didn't take long for Makoto to reach them since she wasn't too far away. Once she made it she quickly helped pull Hibiki up, once Hibiki was safe and no longer dangling over the edge of a cliff Makoto asked what was going on.

"What happened here?" Makoto asked.

"The demon...blew...up." Hibiki said in-between labored breaths. "You okay Yamato?" Hibiki asked and Yamato started to nod his head but suddenly covered his mouth and scrambled to his feet, then rushed to a corner and doubled over vomiting. "Or not," Hibiki finished, answering his own question. Hibiki got up and walked over to Yamato. "Yamato..."

"Don't. Say. A. Word," Yamato said holding a hand out stopping Hibiki from getting any closer.

On their way out Makoto and Hibiki gave Yamato disapproving stares. His secret was out, now he couldn't exactly pretend he wasn't sick anymore, but he wasn't going to let them scold him out in-front of a bunch of rookies.

So when they got back to HQ came the inevitable lecture.

"Chief you can't keep doing this; it isn't good for your health, " Otome said and Hibiki nodded his head in correspondence with Otome's lecture. "You need to go home and rest until you recover." Otome continued and Yamato rolled his eyes, he just wanted to get his work done. "And Hibiki's taking care of you until then." At that Hibiki's eyes brightened.

"No I will no-" Yamato started but stopped and started coughing. "..." They both stared at him and Yamato groaned. "Fine whatever." Yamato grumpily headed for the exit and Hibiki ran after him.

"Yamato wait!"

And so came Yamato's current situation, stuck in bed, sick and stuck with Hibiki as a caretaker. Although this wasn't the first time Hibiki was his caretaker, far from it actually. However this time around he was so weak and helpless he needed Hibiki for practically everything; once his adrenaline wore off he could barely walk without collapsing.

Just maybe, not immediately addressing his health was a bad idea.

Hibiki entered the room with a bowl of soup on a tray and sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" Hibiki asked and Yamato coughed.

"Horrible," He answered. His voice hoarse, "and hungry," He added. Hibiki sat the tray on Yamato's nightstand then propped Yamato up and picked the tray back up and scooped some broth on the spoon then held it towards Yamato. "I can feed mysel-" Yamato tried to say before coughing again causing Hibiki to sigh.

"Yeah sure you can," Hibiki said and Yamato rolled his eyes at his sarcasm. "Now stop being stubborn and open up," He commanded. Yamato reluctantly complied. "This is your fault for not saying you were sick in the first place," Hibiki scolded and held the spoon out to Yamato again. "Ya know..." Hibiki started again after Yamato swallowed. "This would be a lot quicker with a baby bottle."

Yamato glared at Him like he wanted to stab him.

Once Hibiki finished feeding Yamato he set the tray on the nightstand and grabbed one of the napkins off the tray he brought and wiped the side of Yamato's mouth. "Want me to lay you back down?" Hibiki asked and Yamato shook his head.

"I'm fine, if I need you I'll call you." Yamato replied.

Hibiki watched Yamato for a few minutes, and Yamato watched Hibiki watch him confused about why he was still watching him. However after awhile Hibiki eventually stood up to leave the room.

"I'll be on the couch." He said then grabbed the tray and left out.

Hibiki decided to watch tv to bypass time until he thought he should check on Yamato again.

Meanwhile Yamato had decided to read a book he had kept under his pillow for safe keeping, it wasn't much but it could stall time until he inevitably needed Hibiki again. Although he didn't need to stall for long because he soon broke into a small coughing fit,

He didn't think he was coughing that loudly but Hibiki heard him and rushed inside of the room. "Here drink this," He said and sat beside Yamato holding a glass of water, waiting for the coughing to stop.

About a second later he stopped coughing, and Hibiki brought the cup to Yamato's lips.

"..."

Yamato did not hold back on sending Hibiki another glare but obeyed anyway. Hibiki then moved away and sat the now empty cup down on the nightstand. "I can drink water on my own," Yamato said while glaring at Hibiki.

Hibiki looked at Yamato unfazed by his glare. "Talk to me again when you can walk," Hibiki retorted and picked the cup back up and left the room.

Yamato groaned and rolled over. Hibiki had a point, he was still mostly helpless, but that didn't mean he couldn't complain.

Yamato's status as 'helpless' did not last however because after three days of being stuck on bed-rest he was finally able to do most things on his own, at least everything Hibiki would let him do without a meaningless argument attached to it. Which would inevitably lead to him being forced back in bed, although at times he would manage to convince Hibiki to leave him be, those time were rare.

Still, despite the fact that Yamato had recovered some of his energy he was still sick and could barely keep his food down, so he was stuck with his caretaker. His very thorough caretaker that Yamato had learned the hard way.

On the second day of being sick Yamato had a little accident...he had thrown up. Which wasn't a shocking or rare occasion more-so the place it happened...

"Thats...just nasty." Hibiki said looking at the mess,

Because oh yes it was quite nasty indeed and the smell was horrid, but what was this mess? this 'mess' was Yamato...because he threw up...on himself...and the bed... but of course Hibiki had been untouched amidst all this because for once he had brought a stool out of the kitchen and sat on that, instead of sitting on the edge of the bed like he usually did, so Hibiki got lucky.

Yamato looked down at himself then looked at Hibiki and then repeated the action again. Hibiki at first looked confused then it dawned on him what Yamato was insinuating...he wanted Hibiki to bathe him.

Hibiki's expression went from confused to full-blown horror in five seconds flat, but he didn't stand down. Hibiki stood up and glared at Yamato's legs covered in puke. Of all times for Yamato NOT to be undercover why now, why out of all his hot & cold switching did it have to be during a 'hot' faze. Because Hibiki was not mentally prepared to bathe Yamato, not because it was his first time bathing a full-grown man; because it wasn't, but because it was Yamato that he was bathing.

Hibiki tried not to think about that though pushing any possible perverted thoughts aside temporarily to focus on more important things, like moving Yamato, whom apparently was currently incapable of speech for some reason. Hibiki had noticed that since he gave Yamato that medicine Makoto brought he had been acting a little weird and hadn't spoken to him since, but Hibiki trusted Makoto so it couldn't be anything bad but...

Hibiki scratched his head and stepped closer to Yamato, and Yamato lifted his arms in a gesture to say 'pick me up' and Hibiki groaned, of course he would have to pick him up, which also meant some of that vomit was getting on him one way or another.

Then an idea came to him Hibiki ran out of the room and into the kitchen and came back with gloves on, Hibiki came up to Yamato and scooped one arm under Yamato's thighs and the other going around Yamato's back and grabbing his arm, and lifted Yamato up with a huff.

He was a lot heavier...then Hibiki had hoped for, but he could manage,

Hibiki carried Yamato to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet. "I forgot to start the bath..." Hibiki said then went over towards the tub and proceeded to make the bath water. Once he finished he looked over towards the bedroom then at Yamato. "Wait here," Hibiki said, then left out and went inside the bedroom.

He yanked off the sheets and put them in a corner. He would have to get them washed. Hibiki went back into the bathroom and glanced at the tub, still wasn't full enough, then he looked back at Yamato whom simply looked back at him. "Of course." Hibiki thought then proceeded to take Yamato's shirt off then his trousers and finally once Yamato was naked Hibiki gently sat him in the tub.

apparently being wet woke Yamato out of his trance because his expression went from dazed to embarrassed to stoic so fast that Hibiki would've missed it had he blinked.

"Thank you but I can...do the rest on my own," Yamato said pausing in-between the sentence, sounding somewhat embarrassed.

Hibiki thought about his options and decided to let Yamato take care himself, Hibiki grabbed Yamato's clothes and left out, he had a lot of cleaning to do.

Hibiki came back after he finished cleaning up everything and was a little surprised to see Yamato relaxing in the tub.

Yamato looked at Hibiki then sighed. "What took you so long," Yamato said and Hibiki set some clothes down on a rack.

"A thank you would be nice," Hibiki mumbled then walked to tub. "Did you wash your hair at least?" Hibiki asked and Yamato shook his head.

"To much of a hassle," Yamato said. "You do it," He added and Hibiki groaned.

Hibiki reached his hand into the bath and drained the water, then sat inside. "Turn around." Hibiki said and Yamato complied turning around so they were now front to back.

"You're gonna get wet," Yamato noted.

"I stopped caring at this point," Hibiki replied and turned the water on but kept it low. "Hot or cold?" Hibiki asked.

"Hot," Yamato answered and Hibiki changed the water temperature, and held the shower head over Yamato's hair.

"How do you take a bath and keep your hair completely dry?" Hibiki questioned then cut the water back off once he finished rinsing it, He turned around and grabbed the shampoo then squirted some in Yamato's hair and a little on his hands, then started rubbing it in.

Yamato stayed quiet throughout it, enjoying the comforting feeling of Hibiki's hands massaging his head.

Hibiki stopped and grabbed the shower head to rinse the shampoo out then grabbed the conditioner. "Wow my shirt is soaked." Hibiki noted as he squirted some conditioner on Yamato's hair then started massaging it in.

Yamato once again stayed quiet until a sudden beeping noise broke him out of his relaxation.

Hibiki paused much to Yamato's dismay. "Expecting someone?"

"No," Yamato responded. He figured that was obvious considering he was asleep for most of the day.

"Want me to get it?" Hibiki asked.

"I Want you to finish," Yamato answered, and Hibiki chuckled, but resumed massaging Yamato's hair anyway.

But Hibiki once again paused when he heard the sound of the front door opening. "Who all has a key?" Hibiki asked and Yamato sighed.

"You and Makoto," He answered.

"So that must be Makoto then," Hibiki responded then a thought came to him. "What would you do if it was a robber?" Hibiki asked.

"Kill them," was Yamato's swift response and Hibiki made a light laugh.

"Damn you're cold," He said then noticed the sound of footsteps coming closer. And Hibiki's question was soon confirmed when Makoto walked into the bathroom.

"What are you two..." Makoto started and her eyes wandered over to Yamato and she quickly turned around. "Oh excuse me!" She left out the bathroom and closed the door.

"What was that about?" Hibiki questioned, then continued what he was doing.

 

*******

 

"That took forever," Hibiki said after he finished washing Yamato's hair.

"Mm." Yamato nodded his head in agreement and finished putting his shirt on.

Hibiki looked at Yamato's hair dripping water on his shirt and shook his head and took the towel from Yamato. "You gotta dry it properly," Hibiki said and drapped the towel over Yamato's head, he went under the sink cabinet and pulled out a blow dryer. "Lets do it in the room," Hibiki said and Yamato stood up following him out the bathroom.

Makoto was sitting on the stool Hibiki had brought in waiting for them. "Done?" She asked and Hibiki plugged up the blow dryer.

"Almost," He answered then turned it on and sat beside Yamato, they all stayed quiet. Not wanting to go through the trouble of trying to talk over the blow-dryer until Hibiki finished. "All done," Hibiki announced and sat the blow dryer down. "Should I comb it?" Hibiki asked whilst stroking his hands through Yamato's hair.

Yamato remembered the last time he let someone comb his hair and who it was and decided against it. "No I'll do it myself," Yamato said and Hibiki looked at him suspiciously but decided not to pry.

Hibiki re-directed his attention from Yamato and towards Makoto. "So what brings you here," Hibiki asked.

"I came to bring the stuff you asked for," Makoto answered and Hibiki looked at her confused. "You don't remember?" she asked and he shook his head no.

"Sorry but what is it," Hibiki asked.

She stood up and handed Hibiki the bag then sat back down.

Hibiki looked inside the bag and smiled. "Heh I completely forgot about this," Hibiki said then briefly glanced at Yamato. "Thank you," Hibiki said then sat the bag down. "Now I sleep!" Hibiki said then curled up in a ball on the bed and closed his eyes.

He wasn't joking he really did go to sleep.

Yamato then turned to Makoto. "Is that all you came for?" Yamato asked. She nodded her head.

"Yes although I was worried about you... Chief," She answered.

"Yamato," He corrected and she looked at him confused. "We've known each other for a long time now, just call me by my name," Yamato said, his voice taking a gentle tone.

Makoto smiled. "That makes me happy, but I couldn't be so... informal," She said before abruptly standing up. "I have to go now, give Hibiki my regards please." She finished then glanced away. Before leaving she blushed and said. "Chief Yamato." Then left.

And so the following day Yamato was feeling better and in his honest opinion ready to work, Hibiki on the other hand had a very different opinion on the matter, saying that Yamato shouldn't do any work, even mild paper work apparently. Because according to Hibiki, simply going over some simple paper work would impair his health.

So Yamato sat in his bed trying to come up with a way to get Hibiki off of his case. Talking it out seemed to never work and force wasn't very possible considering he was still lacking in strength, so Hibiki could easily over power him, unfortunately.

So he could either sit and suffer through complete boredom or he could try to convince Hibiki otherwise, the only problem with that is; Yamato was not a good smooth talker when it came to Hibiki. He really didn't know how to handle the older male it was confusing and logic never worked, the only way he could convince him to agree on something was if he made a deal or bet with Hibiki, but he didn't want to use that technique too much or Hibiki would take notice to his pattern.

"Yamato I gotta get something so I'll be back," Hibiki shouted from the living room, interrupting Yamato's train of thought.

Yamato climbed off the bed and walked into the living room, he didn't know how long Hibiki was going to be gone but he could use that chance to find out where his paper work was, but if he didn't and got caught things would get awkward. Yamato started pasting back and forth around the living trying to come up with a plan. He paused briefly when an idea came to him but resumed his pasting and discarded the thought, it was to much trouble.

Getting tired, Yamato decided to sit down, all that moving around was making him exhausted. Hibiki was right, he was far from recovered, that was for certain. Yamato laid back and closed his eyes. being sick was a nuisance.

Hibiki returned and Yamato was sitting on the two-seater couch holding a cup of coffee, Hibiki sat down beside Yamato and picked up what he assumed was his coffee and looked at suspiciously.

"Made coffee?" Hibiki asked and Yamato nodded his head.

"Mm." Yamato wasn't in the mood for talking any longer.

"I won't blow up or anything right?" Hibiki asked and Yamato rolled his eyes.

"Why would I give you an explosive drink."

"To kill me?"

"I don't want to kill you Hibiki." Yamato said firmly. "I simply want you to let me work."

Hibiki sighed then set the drink down. "And I want you to get better." Hibiki shifted in the chair so he was now facing Yamato sitting on his knees. "I care about you and I don't want anything happening to you," Hibiki continued and Yamato set down his cup. "Even though you're feeling better, I want you to lay down, not stay up typing and reading."

Yamato closed his eyes. "Must you always be like this," Yamato said and Hibiki smiled.

"How else would I deal with you?" Hibiki said then got up and reached under the couch and pulled out a black suitcase.

"Is that!?" Yamato started, a little stunned by what he was seeing.

"Your papers and laptop? Yes it is," Hibiki finished and set it on the couch. "Here, I'm taking a nap," He said and sat back down and rested his head on the armrest.

"You just drank coffee," Yamato noted.

"Coffee makes me sleepy." Hibiki answered and Yamato frowned. "It's not very effective sometimes," He added.

"I thought you wanted me to rest?" Yamato questioned.

"I gave up," was Hibiki's answer.

And Yamato frowned Hibiki was using that same tone Yamato dreaded, the tone he used every time they were at a disagreement...

From then on Yamato got more work done without Hibiki throwing up a fuss with a small compromise; as long as Hibiki was awake Yamato wouldn't do anything that involved labor, and Yamato was okay with that to some extent, so now the only thing that was annoying him was that Hibiki had grown a habit of sleeping in his bed...

"You are going to get sick," Yamato said noting to Hibiki whom was currently settling down beside him in the bed.

"I have a good immune system," Hibiki retorted and Yamato rolled his eyes.

"Apparently so," Yamato said then continued typing, but paused again and looked at Hibiki whom was still awake. "Shouldn't you be watching me instead of sleeping." Yamato questioned, despite the fact that Hibiki sleeping was in his favor, he found it strange that Hibiki, whom seemed so excited to take care of him would rather sleep instead of doing what he was asked to.

"You're a grown man you can handle yourself." He said and drifted off to sleep. Yamato didn't know why Hibiki liked sleeping by him but it was starting to get more and more annoying. Because at some Hibiki started grabbing on him.

Yamato sat his laptop aside and pried Hibiki's hands off his shirt. "You develop the weirdest habits," Yamato mumbled.

Hibiki woke up, his eyes fluttering open. He looked at Yamato like he wanted to say something but stayed quiet and set up. "Hungry?" Hibiki asked while rubbing some sleep out of his eyes.

Yamato stretched out then got under the cover and looked at Hibiki with half-lidded eyes. "Not necessarily," He answered and Hibiki got out of the bed in a slightly alarming speed.

"Is that so? well I'll make...something anyway!" Hibiki said and bolted out of the room,

Yamato watched him leave and was more than a little curious about his sudden change of behavior but was a bit too tired to pursue that thought and drifted to sleep. Hibiki was right even none active work was kinda exhausting.

Hibiki finished cooking then went back into Yamato's room to tell him the food was ready. "Its do...ne," Hibiki stopped when he saw Yamato asleep, then smiled and walked over to the side of the bed Yamato wasn't on and sat down. "..." Hibiki reached out and grasped Yamato's hand and held it in his own. "...Yamato." Hibiki entwined their fingers and gave Yamato's hand a light squeeze. "Get well soon," Hibiki murmured.

"What are you doing?" Yamato asked and Hibiki looked at him surprised.

When did he...?

"uh..." He tried to come up with an excuse but was coming up short. "I Was." Hibiki was stuck he couldn't think of anything to say so he tried to run.

Only Yamato didn't let him, holding onto Hibiki's hand that was interlaced in his. "Whats bothering you?" Yamato asked and Hibiki looked at him wide-eyed. Had he been so obvious about his distraught that even Yamato was getting worried.

"Is it that obvious?" Hibiki asked. Yamato nodded his head.

"I can't remember a single time you were hesitant with me, Hibiki," Yamato said. "Tell me, whats bothering you?"

"I don't want to," Hibiki responded and Yamato loosened his grip on Hibiki's hand. "Want some food?" Hibiki said, changing the subject.

Yamato looked at Hibiki with a blank expression, almost like he was trying to figure him out find what was bothering him, what it was that he didn't have the courage to say, that he was so afraid to tell him, whatever it was Yamato wanted to know.

And he would, the following day.

On the fifth day Hibiki decided it was finally time Yamato got some exercise because apparently just laying down wasn't enough now.

"Sweating helps you recover faster so we're going to go for a run," Hibiki said and Yamato frowned. that sounded very annoying...

"Are you sure I'm ready to do such strenuous activities?" Yamato said while sitting on the couch occupying himself with a handheld console Hibiki had handed him to distract himself.

"I think you'll be fine," Hibiki said from the kitchen. "You are Yamato Hotsuin after all," Hibiki commented causing an annoyed groan to come from Yamato.

"It sounds annoying," Yamato bluntly retorted.

"Well you said were bored earlier so..." Hibiki started and walked out of the kitchen and leaned on the armrest. "Come on what do you say," Hibiki asked.

Yamato held up the handheld he was holding and pointed at it. "This is good enough thank you," Yamato said and Hibiki shook his head and walked around the couch and took it.

"That is not going to make you sweat," Hibiki pointed out then Yamato sighed.

"If I faint it's your fault," Yamato said, agreeing to Hibiki's idea.

"If that happens I'll carry you," Hibiki replied in all seriousness. Smiling down at Yamato whom was still sitting down relaxing. "But if you're so against it I could give you lot's of spicy food, or maybe wrap you up in lots of blankets!" Hibiki added with a grin, and Yamato looked at him wide-eyed then grumbled something and stood up.

"Fine."

 

*******

 

The running itself wasn't bad per say but the scorching hot sun was turning him into a nice baked Yamato potato. Why was the sun so hot in spring!?

Hibiki stopped to check on Yamato and Yamato stopped to ...empty the contents of his stomach. "I was gonna ask if you were alright but...guess not?" Hibiki asked and Yamato wiped off his mouth with his sleeve, still somewhat hunched over.

"No no... I'm just peachy," Yamato said sarcastically, although he did feel somewhat better in some sense. He really just wanted to wash out his mouth, take a bath, and crawl under the cover.

"Want me to carry you back?" Hibiki asked and Yamato surprisingly did not glare at him but actually considered it briefly before shaking his head no.

"I didn't faint so this will be fine." Yamato said and reached out and grabbed onto Hibiki's hand. "If... it is necessary, I will tell you. For now just hold my hand, I'm feeling a little dizzy."

Hearing that Yamato relied on him truthfully put Hibiki on cloud-nine, he smiled and pulled Yamato along. "Okay," he answered. then started walking Yamato back to the apartment.

Seconds turned into minutes and soon Yamato found his vision getting fuzzy, so he stopped. Hibiki noticed and turned around to check on him as Yamato looked down at the ground frowning. He then looked back up and took a deep breath. "Carry me," Yamato commanded and Hibiki looked a little taken away. "It...would...be...inconvenient if I...fainted," Yamato explained. Letting go of Hibiki's hand.

Hibiki didn't say anything and kept a calm expression as he turned around and crouched down. Yamato climbed on his back, then Hibiki stood up making a soft grunt. "You've gotten lighter," Hibiki said then started walking towards the apartment again.

"Of course," Yamato said, then leaned his head on Hibiki's shoulder. He felt so exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open, but he wasn't sleepy for some reason.

"And Your breath stinks," Hibiki added. Yamato didn't respond so he assumed he was asleep. "It's not nice to fall asleep in the middle of a conversation," Hibiki tested and Yamato still didn't respond. "..." Hibiki took a deep breath and his expression turned serious. "Hey Yamato..."

 

*******

 

Some say ignorance is bliss but Yamato didn't believe that. He never believed it; so at that moment Yamato had second thoughts, he realized somethings were better left unknown.

Yamato pretended to wake up, acting as if he were sleep, when they got back to the apartment and Hibiki set him on the couch; Yamato slowly opened his eyes and looked at Hibiki unsure if he should cut to the chase or wait, but as that thought crossed his mind Yamato was overcome with an overbearing feeling of disgust and remembered why he wanted to get home so fast in the first place. With some of his energy returning Yamato stood and walked towards his room, he needed a long shower.

Instead of sitting around, Hibiki decided to take a shower himself, and walked into Yamato's second bathroom, that he actually was unaware of until recently. Hibiki had simply assumed it was a closet and never bothered to open it. Why Yamato owned a two-bath one-bedroom apartment slightly confused Hibiki, he highly doubted that Yamato was thinking of possible guest when he got this particular room; especially since the man basically only had two friends.

By the time Hibiki got out, Yamato was still inside the bathroom so Hibiki decided it be best he checked on him. He knocked on the door and asked Yamato a question. "Still alive?" Hibiki asked from the other side of the door.

Yamato didn't respond simply opened the door and walked pass Hibiki and sat down. Yamato had been thinking about what to say to Hibiki while he was in the bathroom and had finally came to a conclusion.

Hibiki raised an eyebrow at the silence but shrugged it off and walked over to the door to leave out.

"Hibiki..." Yamato called and Hibiki stopped and turned to face him. "I heard you," Yamato said.

'What? he heard... what could he have...oh.' Hibiki thought. "Heard me?" Hibiki questioned not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"I wasn't sleep," Yamato continued and Hibiki went wide-eyed and realized what he meant.

"Do you want me to leave?" Hibiki asked and Yamato looked at him as if he said something strange.

"Why would I want that?" Yamato questioned. "You're not secretly planning on assassinating me are you," Yamato joked and Hibiki walked closer to him and crouched down.

"So then what do you-" Hibiki started but stopped.

"I don't care for petty words. No. Better yet, I simply want you to stay by my side..." Yamato stated. "Don't betray me."

"I would never betray you," Hibiki explained and Yamato's expression softened.

"Then that changes nothing between us. Because you are my friend." Yamato finished and Hibiki looked surprised as if this was a fact he was unaware of.

"Yamato," Hibiki said and Yamato didn't say anything. He simply stayed silent enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Until the jarring sound of a doorbell being rung was heard and they both jolted up abruptly. "Makoto!?"

"Makoto..." Yamato repeated and Hibiki got up to go get the door. Once Hibiki had left out, Yamato let out a breath of relief. He had just made a commitment, a promise of some sort, he was now walking on an uncertain dangerous path.

Yamato laid back and sighed. "Friends...huh," He finally said it, no going back. After years of getting the question Yamato finally answered 'what do you think of me' Hibiki had asked one day and Yamato personally didn't know, friend? acquaintance, co-worker, partner...? Yamato didn't know, so he didn't answer him at the time and Hibiki looked a little hurt?

Giving him a title although pointless in Yamato's eyes, had meaning to Hibiki, sentimental value one could say, or maybe some form of security. Maybe finally getting that answer, finally achieving whatever goal he was struggling to reach, is what he needed.

That subtle yet gentle comfort of knowing what someone thought of you was something Yamato couldn't understand. "Am I really that important to you?" Yamato questioned. Thinking out loud.

Sighing again Yamato got up and walked out of the room to see what looked like Hibiki trying to convince Makoto to stay longer. Yamato leaned against the door-way and watched the scene feeling amused by it.

"Come on Makoto." Hibiki persisted trying really hard to get her to stay just a bit longer. "It'll be fun."

Yamato decided to interrupt once Hibiki said it was fun... which was probably the most blatant lie Yamato had ever heard him spout. "Hibiki unlike you Makoto actually does her work so leave her be," Yamato said and Hibiki glared at him.

"I've been busy..." Hibiki mumbled under his breath. Yamato rolled his eyes in response.

"Although Hibiki most likely wanted you to stay for silly reasons he does have a point... Makoto you should sit down and rest," Yamato said and Hibiki looked at him with a shocked expression. "What?" Yamato asked noting to the questioning stare he was getting from both Hibiki and Makoto.

"Did you just... show compassion!?" Hibiki asked, then Yamato glared.

"How heartless do you think I am?" Yamato said and Hibiki started laughing. Slowly backing away.

"Ha...hahaha...ha...ha ...I'm not answering that."

Yamato narrowed his eyes at Hibiki but decided to deal with him later and focus on Makoto. He put his hand on her back and guided her to the chair so she could sit down. Makoto's eyes showed mild hints of resistance but other than that she obeyed. Upon sitting down her expression changed to something more relaxed.

"Chief, I'm fine," Makoto said.

"Rest Makoto, ...Hibiki will fill in for you," Yamato said and Hibiki looked at him wide-eyed. "You want Makoto to get some rest don't you, Hibiki." Yamato smirked at Hibiki whom just whimpered.

"B-but," Hibiki started then glanced at Makoto and sighed. "Fine..." He agreed and Yamato started to push him out. "Huh wait Yamato!?" Hibiki managed to get out before Yamato shut the door on his face. "Yamato wait," Hibiki said again and Yamato looked at him un-amused.

"What Hibiki?" Yamato asked, holding the door open.

"My stuff," Hibiki answered and Yamato made an 'oh' and stepped aside allowing Hibiki to walk back in. Hibiki then looked at Makoto then Yamato. "So what are you two going to do anyway?" Hibiki asked and Yamato just stared at him blankly and Makoto apologized for him having to take her place. "Yeah dumb question."

While Hibiki was gone Yamato got to spend some quality time with Makoto and his paperwork both of which were silent, Makoto do to the fact that Yamato had finally gotten her to sleep, and the paper...well it was paper so of course it couldn't make any noise. It was quite relaxing despite the small lingering cough he still had.

Yamato signed his last piece of paperwork he had at the apartment and the ones Makoto had with her and laid back. That was done now what? but as soon as that thought crossed his mind his phone rang and Yamato picked it and looked at the caller ID. "Yes, Hibiki." Yamato said answering the phone.

"How? I called from a different number how did you know it was me," Hibiki questioned.

"Are you really questioning me about how I know something?" Yamato answered.

"Yeah that was dumb... so anyway I almost got my arm blew off."

"I assume it's still intact then. How did it happen?" Yamato asked standing up and walking out of the room not wanting to wake Makoto.

"Yup unscathed ...sorta." Hibiki paused and Yamato heard him giving some orders. "More explosive demons, that's how," Hibiki answered and Yamato frowned. "A...rookie got caught in it..." Hibiki added sounding a little shaken up.

"It's not your fault," Yamato said.

"I know but." Hibiki sighed. "I'm stressing over it and you don't really care, do you?" Hibiki questioned.

"What happened was unfortunate, but you shouldn't stress over it," Yamato answered.

"You're trying huh," Hibiki said and Yamato frowned. Trying what? "...I'll be back in the morning."

"No need I'll be fine on my own," Yamato answered.

"Oh? is that so...well then I'll be back by midnight," Hibiki said then hung up.

Yamato glared at the phone then rolled his eyes and set it aside. Hibiki was annoying, very annoying.

Hibiki kept his word and returned by midnight just like he said he would, and Yamato would have gotten mad at him for ditching his work if the man didn't look so terrible when he walked in the door. Yamato stared at him looking him up and down.

"You look terrible," Yamato said bluntly and Hibiki laughed.

"Thanks..." Hibiki said sarcastically then sat on the couch with a groan. "That mission was horrible." Hibiki leaned against the armrest and looked over at Yamato. "Then I had to do paperwork afterwards," Hibiki complained and Yamato rolled his eyes. "Out of the frying pan into the fire, they say," He added. "So how was your day," Hibiki asked and closed his eyes.

"Quiet and peaceful," Yamato answered and glared at Hibiki's clothes. "You're covered in blood, get off my sofa," Yamato said and Hibiki laughed dryly.

"Not my blood..." Hibiki answered and Yamato just made a quiet hmph. because it was obviously not his or he would need an immediate visit to a hospital. "Of course, that was obvious wasn't it," Hibiki said a little too darkly for Yamato's taste.

"Your point?" Yamato asked but didn't wait for a response. "If you only came back to be mad at me, then clean yourself up and get back to work," Yamato said and Hibiki laughed again causing Yamato to frown.

Hibiki stood up. "Yes sir," Hibiki said then walked into the bathroom.

Yamato watched him leave and suddenly his story about a rookie getting 'caught' in a blast seemed a lot less believable now.

Hibiki took awhile to get out of the shower and when he did finally get out Yamato was standing in the kitchen thinking and he now had a vague idea of what really happened.

Yamato caught in thought didn't notice Hibiki coming over and sitting down at the counter, Yamato paused and looked at Hibiki

"I'm mad at you," Hibiki said and Yamato frowned.

"Is that so?" Yamato questioned. Hibiki chuckled and dropped his head on the counter.

"How are you so unfazed by death," Hibiki asked then let out a deep breath. "That rookie died because of me." Hibiki said in a low voice. "I killed him," Hibiki said and Yamato didn't say anything, only sighed.

"I thought I told you. You are not at fault," Yamato said looking at Hibiki. "Now stop bitching and tell me what happened," Yamato ordered then glanced up at Makoto still sleeping then looked back at Hibiki and dragged him in his room and closed the door. "Talk."

Hibiki looked at Yamato then sighed. "I...Know I shouldn't stress over it but." Hibiki paused. "The guy got an injury and couldn't move because of one of my attacks," Hibiki fessed up. "It's my fault man."

Yamato deciding he didn't care anymore, punched Hibiki to shut him up. "Stop moping, you're annoying," Yamato said and Hibiki stared at him wide-eyed. "Aren't you supposed to be taking care of me? not getting mad at me for the things I do and don't care about."

Hibiki chuckled. Yamato had a point he really shouldn't be mad at Yamato but. Yamato punched him so, can't let him get away with that. Hibiki promptly got up and punched Yamato back he smirked before abruptly getting kicked on the bed but Hibiki rebounded it and punched Yamato in the gut. Soon there were fist being thrown back and forth and occasional kicks until they finally wore themselves out and were left sprawled out on the ground. Exhausted from the sudden fight.

"I...hate...you," Hibiki said in-between heavy breaths.

"Oh really, I thought we were friends." Yamato noted and Hibiki rolled his eyes.

"Screw you, what kind of 'friend' punches their depressed friend," Hibiki retorted

"I was comforting you," Yamato answered and Hibiki turned his head to give Yamato a look.

"Comforting me with your fist!" Hibiki pointed out. "You're supposed to rub my back tell me everythings okay and hug me," Hibiki explained.

"Who would use such mushy sappy methods anyway," Yamato questioned.

"I don't know maybe someone that's not psychotic," Hibiki answered and Yamato furrowed his brows. "And a tyrant," Hibiki teased on the verge of laughter.

"I am not psychotic nor am I a tyrant."

"Sure you're not..." Hibiki played along dragging it out.

Yamato glared at Hibiki but otherwise ignored him and stood up. "...its late and I'm tired," Yamato said looking down at Hibiki.

"You're not gonna help me up?" Hibiki asked pouting at Yamato, whom rolled his eyes and reached down to pull him up. "Thank you," He said smiling at him and Yamato sat down and crossed his arms.

"Do you plan on going home?" Yamato questioned and Hibiki looked at him confused. "Makoto is using the only other suitable resting place," Yamato explained and Hibiki nodded his head in understanding then walked out of the room. much to Yamato's surprise. "He took that, well."

Yamato stretched staring at the door then shrugged his suspensions off and allowed himself to fall sideways landing on his pillow, his eyes started to drift shut and he started to let sleep come until his door abruptly re-opened, and Hibiki walked in with a thermometer in his hand.

"Such beautiful timing," Yamato said sarcastically and Hibiki simply shook his head and walked closer.

"Open." Hibiki said and Yamato groaned and sat up. he gave Hibiki an unimpressed look then opened his mouth.

Much to Yamato's pleasure Hibiki often forgot to check his temperature so this was actually a rare very annoying occasion for Yamato.

Hibiki took it back out and looked at it. "Are you even human!?" Hibiki questioned and Yamato just gave him a blank stare. "Your temperature is almost completely back to normal," Hibiki announced and Yamato nodded his head. "How do you go from can't even walk to practically completely healthy in less than a week?"

Yamato looked at Hibiki then laid back down. "Well you have been taking care of me," Yamato replied causing Hibiki to go wide-eyed and blush.

"Yamato..." Hibiki said looking at him shocked.

"Go to sleep Hibiki," Yamato said not wanting to engage in anymore pointless conversations.

Hibiki pouted and looked around. "But where?" He mumbled.

 

*******

 

Yamato awoke and noticed that something was holding onto his hand, and quickly realized that, that something was in fact a person, and at some point he had apparently changed sides. Yamato opened his eyes to see Hibiki laying across from him, peacefully sleeping holding onto his hand with a tight grip.

On one side Yamato thought well he has been watching him all this time, might as well let him rest, on another side though... "Wake up," Yamato said and tried to move his hand out of Hibiki's grasp causing Hibiki to wake up. "I fail to see what you find so appealing about sleeping with a sick person," Yamato spoke.

Hibiki chuckled and sat up. "I told you, I have a good immune system," Hibiki replied then sat up. "Besides, it was this or the floor," He added.

"You rather risk getting sick, then sleep on the floor," Yamato said then sighed. "Your body." He got up off the bed and Hibiki watched him walk around the room.

"Sleeping on the floor is bad too," Hibiki retorted and Yamato spared him a glance.

"Lose-lose situation," Yamato commented and Hibiki chuckled.

"I can't see the loss in sleeping on your bed," Hibiki retorted with a mischievous grin.

Yamato scoffed then walked into his bathroom.

"Are you feeling any better?" Hibiki asked as he looked towards the door of the bathroom that was cracked open a little.

"I don't feel like vomiting," Yamato answered from the bathroom.

"That's good. but just in-case you should-" Hibiki started but was cut off.

"Stay home and get extra rest...right?" Yamato finished. "I'll let you baby me for a little longer," he added.

Yamato truthfully didn't feel sick at all anymore and he really just wanted to go back to work, but he knew Hibiki would object, and he really didn't feel like trying to convince Hibiki why he was perfectly fine and didn't need extra rest.

Yamato left the bathroom and looked at Hibiki sprawled out on his bed. "Get up," Yamato ordered and Hibiki simply rolled over and groaned into a pillow.

"Don't wanna," Hibiki answered his voice slightly muffled, and Yamato glared at him then walked to the bed.

"That wasn't a question," Yamato said and leaned over him. "Get. Off. My. Bed," Yamato commanded and Hibiki turned over to him and had a pleasant surprise to see Yamato up close and personal.

"P-personal space..."

"Personal space? did you forget whose room you are in," Yamato noted hovering above Hibiki with a malicious grin. "Now if you want your 'personal space' get up and leave out."

Hibiki debated his options and decided to stand his ground and glared up at Yamato. "No." Hibiki said and Yamato seemed slightly taken a back for a second then smirked.

"You know I think my strength has started to replenish," Yamato noted and Hibiki paled. "I can break you," Yamato said

"You wouldn't..."

"Hibiki are you really doubting how merciless I can be," he said staring down at Hibiki. He truthfully wouldn't actually harm the older man at least not seriously, but it was fun to play with him and watch him squirm.

"Bully," Hibiki replied and started to get up but paused when Yamato didn't move. "Um Yamato."

Yamato was still halfway on the bed with one knee on the bed and his hands on both sides of Hibiki holding himself up. His expression had turned serious and he was no longer smirking simply staring at Hibiki. "You are more trouble than you're worth," Yamato said and Hibiki blinked.

"Huh?" Hibiki questioned looking at Yamato strangely as he lifted off him. "Yamato?" Hibiki called but was ignored as Yamato left the room closing the door behind him.

 

*******

 

Apparently when Yamato told Hibiki he would 'let' him baby him he meant freak him out as much as possible.

Throughout all the years Hibiki has known Yamato they were never on particularly good terms, Hibiki was Yamato's right hand man and apparently now his friend which was great, but despite all that they argued constantly, and even over this week Yamato had him do some things he rather not remember and Yamato 'conveniently' forgot about. So things were suspicious whenever they didn't argue.

So when Hibiki joked about feeding Yamato and he agreed Hibiki froze. "Um what?" Hibiki questioned as Yamato stared at him with a devilish grin.

"I said go ahead," Yamato repeated. "I'm waiting," He said and crossed his legs.

"B-but I wasn't..." Hibiki started but was cut off by Makoto whom had decided to stay for breakfast do to Hibiki's urging.

"Hibiki you should keep your word," Makoto said with an odd glint to her eyes.

"You too Makoto!?" Hibiki whipped his head over towards Yamato and glared. "F-fine whatever I'll do it!" Hibiki held the spoon out to Yamato expecting him to laugh it off and brush Hibiki off but he didn't, instead he opened his mouth and ate the food off the spoon. "Y-You actually did it..." Hibiki started to wonder if maybe he was catching whatever Yamato had because he felt his face getting hot.

And so Hibiki spent the most painstakingly long ten minutes of his life that he would probably never forget.

"Yamato you dirty pervert..." Hibiki sniffed and Yamato simply looked at him strangely.

"I can't recall doing anything perverted," Yamato replied and stood up then walked over to Hibiki and held his head by his chin. "Besides I thought you wanted me to comply by your request without making a fuss?" Yamato said and the faint tent of pink returned to Hibiki's cheeks.

"Well that was when you were sick," Hibiki mumbled.

"Am I not sick now?" Yamato questioned leaning in closer to Hibiki. And instead of waiting for Hibiki to try to come up with an answer Yamato blew on him causing Hibiki to clench his eyes close. Yamato moved away from Hibiki then stretched. "Hibiki, get me something to drink," Yamato said.

"Tyrant!" Hibiki yelled but got up to get him a drink anyway.

 

**TWO WEEKS LATER.**

 

"Hey Yamato," Hibiki called.

Yamato looked up from his papers his eyes going wide momentarily when they landed on Hibiki. "Oh my..." Yamato said. Eyeing Hibiki's outfit.

"I'm not a piece of meat!" Hibiki said. Covering himself while backing away from Yamato's desk defensively.

Yamato lightly chuckled at Hibiki's reaction then proceeded to look back down at his papers. "So, tell me. What happened to suddenly make you decide to wear your uniform," Yamato asked as he nonchalantly signed papers.

"I lost a bet," Hibiki grumbled. The displeasure in his voice obvious.

"How am I not surprised," Yamato responded then paused his work and looked back up at Hibiki. "So what kind of bet did you get suckered into this time?"

Hibiki squirmed and averted his eyes away from Yamato. Not wanting to make eye-contact. "...I rather not say," Hibiki said. To embarrassed to tell him the truth.

"Oh? Then why DID you come here," Yamato asked. Resting back in his chair.

"To ask you on a date!" Hibiki announced and Yamato looked at him with an unimpressed expression.

"I'm already behind my schedule after being stuck on bedrest for a week, do you really expect me to have time for something like that," Yamato answered. With a slight hint of annoyance in his voice, causing Hibiki to groan.

Hibiki would not be exaggerating if he called Yamato a workaholic. If anything that would be an understatement. It took a lot of begging and hassling to get Yamato to take even a few hours off. So getting him to dedicate an entire day to having fun, which probably wasn't even something Yamato knew about, was practically impossible. Unless. "I'll buy you takoyaki." Hibiki said. And he could see one of Yamato's eyes twitch.

"That is, quite tempting...but I will not be persuaded by your seductions," Yamato said. Whilst trying to regain his composure.

Hibiki stared at Yamato blankly then pointed at him. "Yamato, You're drooling," Hibiki noted and Yamato quickly wiped his mouth off with his sleeve.

"I-I was not!" Yamato yelled.

"You totally were," Hibiki said with a grin. "Although, Yamato. I could simply tell the rookies about how you're an evil tyrant that forces people to spoon feed him," Hibiki threatened.

Yamato leaned forward leaning on his desk and glared at Hibiki. "So you're blackmailing me?" Yamato said.

"It's not blackmail its negotiating," Hibiki retorted.

"And if I accept your terms?" Yamato questioned, starting to consider the offer.

"I'll buy you as much takoyaki as you want," Hibiki answered and Yamato bit his lip.

"Fine but not today. I'll make time for you on... A holiday, maybe," Yamato promised and Hibiki brightened up causing a faint smile to come to Yamato's face.

Hibiki let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned around to leave which Yamato found suspicious. Out of all the dozens of times Hibiki came to Yamato's office he couldn't think of a single time he left so early.

Yamato frowned. "Wait a second." He said and Hibiki froze. "What sprung this idea up so suddenly." Yamato asked and Hibiki slowly turned around. His expression no longer holding his previous confidence.

"Er. Well, the last time we hung out you were sick and I don't really wanna count that so. I-I wanted to hang out!" Hibiki answered and Yamato narrowed his eyes at him.

Although believable Yamato found something about the story suspicious. Either the way Hibiki fumbled with his words or the fact that he was probably coming up with this stuff on the spot. Nonetheless Yamato decided he should be bring a few demons with him on their little 'date' just incase.

Yamato sighed. Leaning back in his chair Yamato closed his eyes. "Hibiki," Yamato called. "I...Quite enjoy your company, so much so that it scares me," Yamato confessed. "There's only been one other person I've treasured company so much in a very long time," Yamato continued. His expression taking a gentle almost reminiscent look.

"I didn't know you-" Hibiki began but paused when Yamato started talking again.

"You're also the only other person who's frustrated me so much," Yamato finished. Standing up. He grabbed the report Hibiki set on his desk and held it out towards him. "I'll go on your date simply to reward you for taking care of me. Also redo this report; it is terrible," Yamato stated.

Hibiki took ahold of the paper and stared down at it. "Thats the only reason?" Hibiki muttered. His voice displaying slight disbelief at the chance of that being the truth.

"The only reason," Yamato repeated. He sighed slouching his shoulder. Allowing himself to fall forward.

Hibiki reached out catching him. "Whoa are you alright!?" Hibiki asked a slight panicked tone to his voice.

"No I'm tired." Yamato answered. Leaning most of his weight on Hibiki. Using him as support.

Hibiki looked worried then said, "Want me to take you home?"

Yamato pushed himself off of Hibiki and sighed then said. "No I'll be fine. I can rest later."

"You sure?"

Yamato went back to his desk and sat down. Practically glaring at the papers. "Yes, but thank you for the offer," He said. A faint smile appearing on his face.

Hibiki awkwardly scratched the back of his head and looked away. "Well that's what friends are for anyway."

Yamato stared at him. "Yes..."

Hibiki made his way to the door and took one last look at Yamato and said. "See you later."

He didn't see Yamato nod his head in response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think I'll ever right that date

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the phone scene :)


End file.
